School, Romance and Zak Saturday
by BlakeBelladonna
Summary: Zak isn't fighting much any more so he is sent to school where he meets a new girl named Maria and they begin to take fancy to each other (later it gets towards more swearing and other things)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own secret Saturdays I only own Maria**

Prologue

Since Zak is no longer Kur he has to learn how to fight with a new weapon but he doesn't do much since the Cryptid war is over and his parents are worried he might get hurt fighting

Chapter 1

"Mom I'm back" said the drenched 13 year old Zak sitting on Fisk's shoulder laughing Drew turned around she asked "What happened Zak" while passing him a towel to dry off he replied "Oh I was just practicing combat moves when Fisk threw me in the lake" when suddenly Drew remembered "Hey Zak since we aren't fighting that much anymore your father and I decided we could send you to school to have a somewhat normal life we are sending you to a boarding school at the outskirts of London" When Zak herd her say this he asked "when will I be going to school" which she replied "2 weeks"

Zak's Pov. (2 weeks later)

I woke up to the sound of his alarm it was 7:30 am it was only half an hour till we arrived there I quickly got dressed in to a clean orange t-shirt, jeans and an black jacket and ran down stairs to put on my socks and shoes then after mum brushed my hair I spiked it up again I gave my parents a kiss on the cheek grabbed my bags, suitcase and a slice of bread but before I left the ship my mum said "Now don't go telling anyone about what we do and any of that, ok" Then I replied "ok" running down the ramp of the airship everyone stared at him as he waved goodbye to his parents there was a big gush of air witch made everyone but him fall over when he turned around he saw everyone looking at him from the floor suddenly they all started to ask questions all at once till suddenly I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me out of sight I followed this person up in to a tree and on to one of the highest branches.

I was amazed to find a girl with white hair that fell over the left side of her face and short hair that went half way down her neck her hair had ice blue tips on the fringe and back, she had beautiful sapphire eyes well the one I could see anyway she was wearing a black singlet top with a white jacket that went just under her chest and a white skirt and black ankle boots I also noticed that she wore a necklace with a dark blue rose on it the same rose was on her jacket and on a hair pin

?'s Pov.

The boy looked at me he was obviously wasn't expecting a girl to save him I said to him "So you're popular already huh?" I smiled after a while he realized I was talking to him he replied while rubbing his neck "Huh…. Oh yeh" He was really messed up he said "Thanks you really saved me back there….. I'm Zak… Zak Saturday" I was about to reply when suddenly "Rrriiiiinnnnggg" when I jumped down I yelled "Come on I'll take ya to the principal to get your dorm" We walks up a crowded hallway to a room that said Principal Jonson I was about to go since I had to get to home room but before I did he asked "I never got your name?" I replied "my name is Maria… Maria Kingston.

Zak's Pov. (Lunch)

It was a hard day of class when suddenly I heard Maria call me over to sit with her we sat under a tree that had a table and chairs there we sat down with our trays and began to eat a nice sandwich when I overheard some girls talking about me one girl said "Hey Emmy doesn't Zak look so hot" "Yeh he dose but why is he with that creep" she replied "I know, that is so nice of him though" she sighed Suddenly Maria tripped and fell over on to the floor beside them when Zak ran over to help Maria he saw that she was rubbing her left eye which was always hidden he noticed something was wrong when she ran away to the bathroom she must have got dirt in her eye when she came out I stood there behind the tree and asked her to show me her eye when she hesitantly showing she was blind in that eye I apologised and they went back to class

Maria's Pov 2 months later

"Hey" Zak said putting his hands over her eyes "Zak come on I need that eye" she said laughing When she looked he saw a huge gift in his hands "Happy birthday Maria" I laughed at the surprised look on her face "Well thanks Zak" she said blushing while opening the present to see a long dark blue dress that faded to white at the top and a pair of small white heels "Zak…. What is this for" she asked as she was handed an envelope She was opening the envelope when she saw a card that said Happy 14th birthday she smiled as she read the card when two pieces of paper fall out that said on it 'First dance' she looked at me, she was crying she must have been really happy "A-are y-you asking m-me to the p-prom" she said with red face "I g-guess I am" I smiled and said "see you tonight at the prom," "Yeh…"I said and gave her a peck on the cheek and then went to class

**Zak: Hi Harmonys**

**Me: Hi Zak like your new friend**

**Zak: Yeh she's Hot**

**Maria: Whose Hot ?**

**Zak: no one (blushes)**

**Me: am i not hot you are so in trouble**

**Zak: ****Please Review or she will not write any more**

**Me: (gives Zak evil Grin and jumps on him)**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's Pov. (After classes)

"OMG I only have 3 hours to get ready" I yelled when I saw the time when I got out of the shower "I hope I'm not going to be late as she brushed her hair which now fell to her shoulders As she stepped in to her long dress and slid in to her shoes she wondered "I wonder what Zak is doing at the moment"

Zak's Pov.

"Crap… I'm going to be so late I ran down to the party hall and stood at the door fixing my tie when I walk in I see everyone dancing and talking I walk over to the punch bowl to find Maria in her outfit she looked so pretty I blushed "Your 5 minutes late" she said while grabbing some punch "Sorry I had to talk to my parents they were going to come visit tomorrow so you'll get to meet them" he said We were taking when I asked her "care for a dance" I asked smiling and trying not to blush

I pulled her to the middle of the room when we started to do the waltz along with the other students she laid her head on my chest as we danced she looked up at me and leaned in for a kiss when suddenly the stadium doors opened and a gust of wind knocked everyone but me down so fast that it made a noise so loud that the whole school herd it I ran to my bag I left at the door I grab an object that had the claw of Tsul 'Kalu at one end and a bird shaped head at the other end and was joined by a yellow piece of metal, everyone screamed as the big furry cryptid stood there staring at me, it looked like a giant gorilla but it had grey fur and red eyes when everyone noticed I wasn't running let alone yelling they all stopped and turned around. I stood there and extended the claw in to a staff as I ran towards it I wedged the end of the staff in to the ground as it threw me on him I attacked his back and slid down beside him when the claw changed back I ran and I turned the claw in to a grappling hook which stuck itself on to the wall opposite to me and I leant back making the beast trip over the line and I knocked it out when I hit it with a big swing from the claw. When the cryptid was down I fell to my knees gasping for air I was helped up by Maria who was shocked at what she saw as I said "It's been a long time since I fought" I let out a laugh and everyone stared confused including Maria when I got over to everyone I rubbed my shoulder since I pulled a muscle everyone started asking me how I did that when suddenly a loud beeping came I looked around when I realised it was the communicator I laughed and grabbed it out of the bag that was at the door and walked outside not knowing everyone was listening. I answered the video call when suddenly I heard my mum's voice yell loud enough for everyone to hear

"Zak are you ok, we have spotted a Cryptid near the school on the radar" When suddenly his dad said "We also spotted 5 other ones near there too we may need your help" when he was rudely interrupted by an odd voice that said "Chu oray (you ok) Zak" who he replied to saying "I'm fine but I think I just scored another point for most cryptid take down Fisk" I laughed as the voice yelled"Ro rware (no fair)" when suddenly Fisk fell back to see that a giant lizard knocked him over and then hissed at the monitor when he replied "I missed you too komodo but where is…. Oh hey girl nice to see you" when suddenly they heard a roar but it was 6 times louder than before. When Zak heard everyone scream he ran in to find there were 6 of them now, I ran in front of everyone when suddenly the cryptids all combined in to one big one I said while grinning "this one is going to be easy"

Now ones Pov.

Zak yelled at the creature "Stop it now or I will have to hurt you" while it broke things as Zak lunged forward 3 tiger like Cryptids came from behind and ran over to him as they ran he knocked 2 of them to the floor but one jumped on him and tried to claw at him but was held back from him it left a claw mark across his face but when it took a moment to look at him it got off him and lowered its head apologetically and helped him up, Zak was confused when suddenly a giant fist hit Zak in to the wall which broke when he hit it and started to walk towards the other students and teachers when suddenly they heard 2 voices one was deep and sounded evil and the other was Zak's everyone saw that he was still conscious after that massive hit. Zak yelled "I said stop it" he scared everyone in the room he sounded scary and looked mad his eyes started to glow orange and so did his whole body as the power lifted him up to the Cryptid's face both voices said in unison "I am Kur, King of the Cryptids and I order you to leave this place and never attack here again or you shall be punished" when the cryptid separated and left, Zak screamed in pain as he fell to the floor he laid there for a minute and stood up slowly but he was struggling and was very weak when everyone stared at him you could see he was crying when suddenly he fell to his knees and passed out they all backed away when suddenly 2 people came upon the room they must have thought that he was knocked out by the beast so they ran to him a woman with white hair and an orange and black suit wiped the boys hair from his face while the other man who wore the same picked him up he had black hair with white down the middle he also had one blind eye he looked at Zak's unconscious body and said "why didn't you wait for us" the man carried him back to their airship.


End file.
